Will Whomp Your Socks Off
by Viki Carter
Summary: Hermione meets Dobby by the Whomping Willow... /lemons /smut


A.N: I think I was awfully drunk whilst writing and posting this but carry on...

* * *

Hermione greeted the chilly air with a small shudder as she stepped outside of the entrance hall, her brown hair wrapping around the whistling wind as she huddled into herself, walking towards the Whomping Willow.

It wasn't long before the girl met her companion standing at the foot of the tree, staring up at the darkening sunset.  
"Dobby!" The young girl smiled, turning his attention away from the dancing lights and onto her.  
"How nice to see you Miss Granger," The house-elf spoke softly, his quiet voice carrying with the wind towards her, "I see you got the message Dobby left in Miss' quarters?"  
"Yeah," Hermione smiled again, stepping down the tree's roots towards the elf, "You wanted to talk to me about S.P.E.W?"  
"Oh yes," Dobby said with glee as he looked up at the girl in front of him, whose face was illuminated with the brightly lit sky, "Dobby knows all about the Society."  
Hermione smiled down at the elf, whose bright blue eyes glistened over as he looked up at her, "Could you answer a few questions for me, if that's okay?" She asked, taking out her notebook and quill before the elf had even answered.  
"Of course, anything for Miss Granger!" He beamed up at her, his shadowy eyes meeting hers.  
"Thankyou so much," She lent against the trunk of the tree before putting the quill to the paper, "Could you tell me the worst part of being a house-elf?"  
"Er…" Dobby looked down as he thought of the answer, his eyelids momentarily closing before he opened them again to see Hermione's bright blue socks staring up at him, "Oh my, Miss Granger-you have beautiful socks!" The elf said in a mix of shock and awe as he bent his small frame lower to look at the girl's feet.  
"Erm, thank you?" The girl questioned, momentarily confused as she watched the elf stare wide eyed, his long finger reaching out to touch the fabric.  
"May Dobby touch?" The house-elf asked, looking up at her again, his finger wavering in the air before the sock.  
"…Okay." Hermione answered, slightly worried as she watched the small elf reach for the sock hastily, his lips quavering as he bent down to sniff them.

Never before had the elf seen such beauty, even the fabric felt as good as it looked as he ran his long hands over the girl's feet and up her leg to where the sock ended and her skin began. Somehow, Dobby could feel himself getting more and more aroused the more he travelled up the girl's leg with his hands, smelling as he went.

He felt himself grow hard under the soft fabric of his cloth, and for the first time in his life, he was not embarrassed and did not try to hide his erection that he knew was clearly visible.

Hermione, however, was too busy trying not to moan out in delight as the elf ran his smooth, expert, hands over her skin. Her back was arched against the bark of the tree, her hands grabbing onto the rough surface as she tried to grab on for support against the intense pleasure running through her.

Dobby didn't stop his fingers from wandering further from the edge of the sock, and soon found that he was at the hem of the schoolgirl's skirt-and didn't want to stop. Taking a brave step forward, the house-elf rubbed his large erection into the leg of the girl, to which she responded with a loud moan and pushed herself more against him as he moved his fingers further up her thigh.

Soon, his long and bony finger had reached her knickers, which were now slightly wet under the thrill the girl was now feeling. Without even waiting nor asking for permission, the elf pushed the fabric aside and thrust one large finger into the girl from underneath her. Hermione moaned and rubbed herself against him, her fingers twisting on the bark of the tree. Something inside of her knew this was wrong, and that she was taking advantage of the poor elf, but the intensity she was feeling overpowered any doubts she had and allowed her to moan out in joy as the elf thrust deeper inside of her, rubbing her with his other finger.

Hermione, unknowingly, was currently leaning-and rubbing her hands over-the Whomping Willow's penis. The tree had suddenly sprang to life under the touch of the girl, and could see and feel everything that was happening under its leaves. The sun was due to set completely at any moment, and the swirling purple would soon turn into a moonlit black. Never before had the tree seen a girl and an elf together like this before; he was old and used to couples making love under his shade, but never like this. Something about the mystery of the whole event turned the willow on more than the girl's tender touch over his aching bark, as he watched from above.

The house-elf had now removed the girl's skirt and knickers, and Hermione had bent down to remove Dobby's own single sheet of clothing. The air had turned even cooler now, but as the two rubbed against each other, they warmed up instantly. Hermione positioned herself on the tree to receive Dobby's large penis. She was as completely in awe at its size as Dobby had been at her socks. She was literally dripping at the thought of the hefty member coming towards her and ripping inside of her.

The elf wasted no time in rubbing himself on the girl's vagina and then entering with a blissful moan echoing between the two. They thrashed into each other with all the effort they could master, their faces pointing up to the sky as they breathed in the pleasure.

Silently, the Whomping Willow moved its branches towards the pair and had soon placed a hand on the shoulder of the young schoolgirl. Hermione looked down and watched as the branch snaked its way across her shoulder and to her neck, where it tugged on it's own accord at her tie-which soon became undone at the magnificent strength of the tree. Flighting for air, Hermione lifted one hand and undid her buttons until her shirt fell loose around her shoulders, revealing her bra. The Whomping Willow's branch softly dragged away the shirt off the girl's back and began unfastening her last remaining garment, which slipped off her shoulders easily.

Another branch then joined the other as they caressed the girl's boobs, the smooth wood pumping the flesh, in time to the elf's thrusts.  
"More!" The completely naked Hermione screamed, hair now snaking around her shoulders as she rocked her head back and forth, sweat beginning to form on her pale body as she racked her body against Dobby.  
Complying with her request, the tree pushed one of it's branches into the back of the girl, squeezing it's way into her bum as she rocked back and forth between the two members. All three were moaning now, the tree's branches groaning with each movement. Hemione's screams could be heard higher than the castle beyond, but no one cared to look outside on the setting sun to see what all the noise was.

Never before had such a sound been heard on the grounds before, but if tonight was anything to go by-Hermione certainly hoped it would't be the last as she finally settled herself down on the tree's gaping roots as she tried to regain her breath as a surging orgasm powered through her, shaking her sweating body with force. Both Dobby and the tree had flopped themselves down next to her, heaving in unison as they released their hold.


End file.
